


Too Much

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles might have tried to do too much.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Today's kink is Plugs

Stiles squirmed in his seat as he listened to the lecture. Today was perhaps not a good day to try something new.

Well, not new, just… larger. He was used to the small butt plug, but Derek had declared no sex until he could fit his largest butt plug. He might have been over anxious about the sex and skipped ahead a few sizes… which now that he is sitting, is a few sizes too many.

He looked at the clock and cursed, the lecture would begin in 3 minutes and the nearest bathroom would take a five-minute walk… _if_ he was lucky. Bathroom or sit for an hour and a half in pain? 

He got up and walked out. Better to be late and maybe learn something than to be in tears. Yes, tears. Okay, so he was also wearing a cock ring, sue him. You would do stupid shit if you were promised a hot Alpha's knot too.

When he _finally_ made it to the bathroom stall, he could only groan in relief as he removed the plug and cock ring. He bit his lip as he stroked himself to completion.

He received a text just as he had pulled up his pants and hid his toys deep in his bag. The text read, 'Late for class, Mr. Stilinski. See me in my office after the lecture.

-D.'

Did Stiles forget to mention that his hot alpha werewolf boyfriend, was also his teacher?

Oh well, tomorrow would be better. Unless Derek… Mr. Hale, paddled his ass raw. Well, time to get to class.

~Fin~


End file.
